In general, a laundry treatment apparatus is a concept including an apparatus for washing laundry, an apparatus for drying laundry, and an apparatus for washing and drying laundry.
In a front loading type laundry treatment apparatus (for example, a drum type washing machine), in which laundry is introduced into the laundry treatment apparatus through the front thereof, an introduction port, through which laundry is introduced into the laundry treatment apparatus, is lower than the waist of a user, with the result that the user must stoop to introduce laundry into the laundry treatment apparatus or to remove laundry from the laundry treatment apparatus.